


Another Basement Mishap

by nbtenouharuka



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chameleon Arch, Dr Nyarlathotep | Time Lords Are Aliens, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Sort Of, TW for blood, Tups universe, he isn't human anymore whoops, human doctor, i hope u don't mind me writing fanfiction of your fanfiction, identity crisis, poor john i feel rly bad, thanks to timeisweird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbtenouharuka/pseuds/nbtenouharuka
Summary: John’s newly abnormal existence, of course, came with more than a few discoveries.He obviously noticed the major differences in his new physiology right away. The two hearts, the whole seeing time thing.But there were a few, more minor, differences that took him a little by surprise as well.---In which John has another minor accident in his basement lab after he changes.Read "So You Aren't as Human as You Thought You Were" by timeisweird first!





	Another Basement Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeisweird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisweird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [so you aren't as human as you thought you were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208397) by [timeisweird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisweird/pseuds/timeisweird). 



> okay yeah I'm in LOVE with Timeisweird's tups universe and I NEEDED to write something for it or I was gonna implode.  
> This prob won't fit into their canon once their fic is finished but idc oof

John’s newly abnormal existence, of course, came with more than a few discoveries.  
He obviously noticed the major differences in his new physiology right away. The two hearts, the whole seeing time thing.  
But there were a few, more minor, differences that took him a little by surprise as well.  
\---  
The first surprise that came when he thought he couldn’t be surprised anymore happened a few days after he changed. He was working in his makeshift lab late at night (at three forty-five and eight seconds in the morning) when a tupperware he was heating over a flame exploded. He’d been reaching for something near it, and a shard of glass shot towards his hand and left a deep cut.  
John sucked in air through his teeth as stinging pain shot through his hand, and he instinctively cradled it with his other hand. He looked down to check out the wound and was put off guard by the rust-colored liquid covering his hand.  
After concluding that it couldn’t be anything else, he realized it was his own blood.  
After staring at his hand for a while, he realized he needed to patch up this obviously deep cut. He’d had plenty of cuts like this, but back then he had the luxury of being able to go to a hospital and get it stitched up. If he went now to do that, they’d probably experiment on him or something.  
He pulled out his mobile with his good hand and called up Donna.  
\----  
“You have to be more careful. I can’t keep coming here to patch you up all the time.”  
John flinched, sucking in air through his teeth quickly as Donna finished unwrapping his makeshift bandage. “It stings,” he told her.  
Donna rolled her eyes and started inspecting the wound.  
“I thought you said this was a deep cut,” she said, obviously confused.  
“It is,” John said.  
“How long ago did this happen?”  
“It’s been about half an hour.” he could, of course, tell her the exact time elapsed down to the millisecond, but he shoved that information away.  
“Looks like it happened days ago, mate.”  
John blinked, confused, before looking down at his injured hand. The spot that had been cut still stung like hell, but the wound looked days old. It had clotted into a deep orange scab, and it was noticeably smaller.  
“Oh.” he said.  
He lifted his hand to his face to get a closer look. “Its healed itself.”  
“It healed like that in thirty minutes?” Donna asked, a little awestruck.  
“It did,” John answered, equally awestruck.  
John sat there for another half hour looking at his hand. This was just another nail in the coffin of his humanity. Some more solid events to further his identity crisis.  
At least Donna was there to comfort him when tears started to roll down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta read so there's probably a lot of awkward wording and stuff. sorry...


End file.
